Through the Seasons: A New Generation
by Stelleh
Summary: A prologue to a forum of my own. The four clans, spring summer autumn and winter, contemplate what to do when a destructive enemy begins to tear apart the Clans. IF you like it email me and you can join the forum. If not atleast read and review.


In a once beautiful valley surrounded by breath-taking mountains lay four clans. Or what is left of them. All was peaceful for many seasons until one day when the moon was full, luck began to run out. Noble, leaders mysteriously died without a reason. Cats began to dissappear. And food began to run out. Soon the CLan cats suspected that there were otehr dangers besides loss of food. What was it? Well, don't you mean who is it? Why the Forbidden Whorde, a group of coyotes and foxes who dominated an eerie mountain. as they began to trickle down from their reign the battle began but it was obviousthat the cats were outnumbered. As they were picked off one by one the faith within StarClan began to subside. What were they to do but sit and watch as their once wonderful lives continued to evaporate? All they could do was wish.

...Now many moons later after the first devastating attack a solution unfolds...

Starshine trickled down to the face of the earth like small sprinkles of rain on a chilly day. But it wasn't cold nor was it daytime. Reflecting off of the moon cats crouded around together at the base of a sacred yet ancient tree all bathed in a sparkling shine of stars. Their eyes of many different colors shone with determination and their mouths gaped anxious with something to tell. They were the ancestors of the four Season's Clans hunting now with StarClan.

Opposite the group were none other then the living breathing cats of the four clans: Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter. Not just a group, every single one of them. Their fur prickled with anticipation and their tails twitched uncomfortably. One question swarmed in every cat's head not bothering to leave them alone. What were they doing here? Not many cats were blessed with such an omen to meet with StarClan, but this group was in need of help.

The cats of StarClan watched patiently no expressions readable through their seriously, stern faces. After a moment a bluefureed she-cat tinged with sparklely glitter stepped forward. She licked her lips and stopped re-sitting two or three tail-lengths away from the Clans. Another moment passed and she then finally spoke her voice was caked with wisdom beyond many cats years, "My dearest kith and kin, you have suffered. There has not been much we could do these past moons and now," She paused turning back to look at the faithful followers of the stars. "We are sick of the pandomonium and have come to a conclusion," She finished and wrapped her tail around her paws just as another Starclan Cat that of a tom stepped forward beside her, inturn sitting down.

"We have read the signs of the stars and interpreted the weather. We have measured the daylight and counted the moonfall. Everything has added up to a dangerous and difficult prophecy." He looked around his ghostly gray eyes boring into every cats face. "You must listen careffully and if you object there will be nothing left of the Clans and your bloodline will end." He stopped again this time turning to see another StarClan cat approach, being which another tom.

He paused flicking his tail nodding gravely his voice finally speaking: "Every cat old enough must breed with another and have kits,despite heirchy. You must nurse them even if you are in poor health condition. When all kits are at least three moons 6 cats from each Clan must take them and bring them to a new place away from here." He stopped waiting for yowls of protest but not even a gasp of shock was released from a single cat.

The first cat, the female , who had stepped forward finished the tom's sentence, "You will follow a mountain pass straight below the north star not stopping until you reach another valley with the greatest mass of water splurging out of rock with the light of starshine. Unexpected friends will guide you and out of the 32 warriors that guide the kits, only 16 will make it there. You have to make the sacrifices. This is for the Seaosn's Clans. You will meet cats on the way, don't be scared if they want to follow. Remember we will guide you."

As the last sentence rung in the cats heads StarClan waited. Waited for the disagreement. Finally one brave warrior piped up. "B-but if only thirty-two cats go what will happen to the rest of us?"

One of the toms stared at him eyes narrowed and head lowered. "Only six cats from each Clan may go that is what the prophecy asks, the rest must remain or leave. Only the bravest go."

Yowls of protests and cries of worry broke out.

"What kind of Prophecy is this?"

"How will they get there?"

Questions continued to sprawl into the air like an eagle spreading it's wings. Finally one cat of StarClan stepped forward one that wasn't reprimanded or challenged, and most respected of all. Bluestar. "Now that's enough!" She spat. Everycat becamse silent. "Who do you think you are. Honestly do you think you can survive here? I think not. You must follow this prophecy and follow it correctly," She prompted before flattening her ears. "And I don't think Whitestorm was finished.

The acknowledged tom bowed his head before continuing. "Don't expect this to be easy. Because it is from it. Once you arrive a lone star will shatter to the earth causing an explosion. Four chosen warriors one of each Clan will inturn stay and the rest must leave then never return. The four Warriors will raise the kits never speaking to them of their kin and not mentioning this place. If you do so it will put them in grave danger. Four kits are to be the destined leaders. You will know of which.When all of the kits are atleast twelve moons old The four cats will leave not telling them where they are going. Before you leave however, every single cat must know of the warrior code. They will elect their own leader, deputy, and medicine cat. They will be on their own." He breathed in a deep sigh glad to be finally finished.

Bluestar scanned the warriors slowly waiting for yet another group of yowls to break out. Only one cat replied.

"How will we know that this will work?" asked the demanding warrior.

"Faith," renounced Bluestar. "Faith is all you can ask for,"

All became silent once again as the warriors of the fourclans contemplated the task. Only moments later with a blink of an eye did the cats of StarClan vanish.

Many moons later...

The kits grew older established boundaries and reproduced more generations...they know nothing of their past..but will they ever?

Exerpt: Thank you for Reading this piece, but now I would like to say a few things. This is an introduction to my invisionfree site. It is a Warriors Roleplaying board. It is also a sequel to my first site. Some of the members of the first site are joining it and we the original team will be roleplaying the descendants of the first site. the descendants will be full grown as it would be difficult to start out as kits and they know nothing of their past. You however will be coming in and joining with fresh new charries who do not have to be related. So thank you and if you like this please email me at OR my fanfiction displayed email, and then i will give you the URL to my site.


End file.
